The World's Upside Down
by kyanti
Summary: This time around, Kaoru's the rebel and Kenshin's the new guy. Despite what their friends think, are they really made for each other? a KK fanfic with OOC :]
1. Ruling The School

The World's Upside Down  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Thank you ^^  
  
A/N: Yay!! This is my first chapter of The World's Upside Down. I'm pretty excited about it too ^^ Anyways, please leave reviews to tell me what I can improve ^^ Anyways, I'll probably update twice a week, Saturday and Wednesday:] Also, OOC warning. Thank you XD  
  
Chapter 1: Ruling the School  
  
Kaoru picked at her raven black hair and sighed. She turned to Misao, and asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of dying my hair blue, or at least streaking it. What do you think?" Misao fidgeted nervously in her seat.  
  
"Oh I don't know," she whispered back. "Seems kind of out there don't you think?" she shifted her gaze to their history teacher explaining something on the board. Kaoru glared at her.  
  
"You're too nervous you know that?" She sighed wistfully at her plain hair. "Or maybe red..." she turned back to her book and started doodling in her journal. Little cartoon characters had filled the page before she realized that their teacher was standing behind her, watching her pencil scratch the paper. She turned around slowly and jumped at the sight of him. "Oh hi there Mr. Saitou." He winced slightly at the nickname before returning to his regular wolf like complexion.  
  
"Drawing in class again are we?" he said quietly, with a tone that cut through the air like a fine blade. Kaoru glared defiantly back at him.  
  
"Why yes I am. It's not like there's anything better to do in this class." The whole class was silent, watching the drama laying out before them. Saitou smiled evilly, looking as though he was going to suddenly bare fangs.  
  
"Well is that so? Maybe you can think of things better than drawing in detention after school today." He turned around and slowly made his way back to the blackboard, with Kaoru glaring daggers at his back. The whole class let out a unanimous sigh as Mr. Hajime began to teach again. Kaoru turned to face Misao, who was chewing on her lip.  
  
"Can't you go one day without getting in trouble?" she whispered fiercely. A bit shocked, Kaoru stared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about Misao?" She looked around and noticed a boy with long red hair staring at them. "What're you looking at," she snapped as the boy hurriedly returned to his work. How strange, she thought. None of the other boys at school had grown out their hair, and this boy also had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
"That's Himura Kenshin," Misao whispered, answering Kaoru's silent question. "He's new to our school this year though...he hasn't made many friends." Kaoru nodded thoughtfully and looked down at her page of doodles. She ripped it out and threw it at the trashcan, effectively missing and hitting Kenshin. He whirled around and glared.  
  
"What?" he glared at her, which was perhaps not a wise move. Kaoru pretended not to have done anything, and looked intently at Mr. Hajime. Kenshin gazed angrily at Misao, who was having a hard time hiding the fact that she felt uncomfortable at ignoring Kenshin. Angrily, he tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and threw the crumpled paper at Kaoru. Halfway across the air, a pale white hand caught the ball and crushed it in its palm. Kenshin gasped as he looked up, the long shadow of Saitou Hajime covered him.  
  
"Frisky today aren't we?" he sneered. "Well maybe you and Miss Kaoru can spend the afternoon today together...in detention." Kenshin gasped and glared at Kaoru, who had a small smile playing around her lips. The bell rang and as the students around them rushed to get to lunch, Kenshin approached Kaoru, who was chatting happily with Misao and another girl, obviously in no hurry to get out of class.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled angrily, and saw Kaoru's form stiffen. She turned around slowly and smirked at Kenshin, who was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Yes?" she answered innocently, smiling sweetly as the other girl sneered and turned to leave. Misao was chewing on a strand of hair, and looked around nervously. She tugged on Kaoru's shoulder, and she gave Misao an icy glare.  
  
"What was that for!? Why'd you get me detention?!" Passing students stared at the two before scurrying away under the other girl's glare. Kaoru looked at him as if he was boring her.  
  
"I didn't get you detention, you wanted to throw the paper ball at me." She smirked and turned away. Misao opened her mouth for an unspoken apology, but she just blushed and turned away. Kenshin watched the trio leave as he heard footsteps coming up behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't mess with Kaoru if I were you." Kenshin whirled around in a boxing position, ready to defend himself. What he found was a very tall boy, with long spiky brown hair and laughing eyes. The boy backed up quickly.  
  
"Whoa there, just trying to help." Kenshin relaxed and sagged his shoulders, tired of not having any friends at his new school.  
  
"Sorry about that...talking with Kaoru got me a bit flustered." He glared at their retreating backs and turned back to the tall boy. "Really, I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm Himura Kenshin. Who're you?" He stuck out a hand. The boy looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Man, where'd you come from? Nobody shakes hands here," he sniggered. "But whatever, if it makes you happy. I'm Sagara Sansoke." He shook Kenshin's hand. Kenshin looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean nobody shakes hands? Isn't it a common thing?" He took back his hand and frowned at Sansoke, who broke out in peals of laughter.  
  
"COMMON?!" he guffawed, starting to get a hold of himself. "HELL NO!!" He laughed, throwing his head back, bumping into a cheerful looking boy walking past.  
  
"Watch where you throw your rooster hair Sansoke!!" the boy yelled, shaking him. Sansoke stopped laughing and wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"Oh hey Soujiro," he chuckled. He turned to Kenshin. "This is Seta Soujiro, my friend. Soujiro, this is Himura Kenshin, he's the new guy that everybody's been talking about." Soujiro nodded towards Kenshin.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Kenshin," he smiled. Suddenly, the bell rang again. Sansoke looked at his watch and turned to Kenshin, who looked around frantically, as students rushed by them into the room. "What class do you have Kenshin?" Kenshin cocked his head at the question and thought a bit.  
  
"Um...I think I have...Chem next." Soujiro smiled and started walking, with Sansoke by his side.  
  
"Great, we do too! I never noticed that you were in my class though...we better hurry before the teacher marks us all late." He called back to Kenshin. Kenshin looked at them, a bit confused, but decided to follow anyways. They all filed into another classroom across the hall, and they noticed that everybody was standing. Sansoke looked around confused, and then stood besides his classmates. Soujiro and Kenshin followed, and Soujiro leaned over to tell Kenshin what was happening.  
  
"We're switching seats," he explained, motioning to the empty seats in the middle of the students. Kenshin nodded and looked around, wondering who he would sit with this trimester. Their chem teacher began announcing the seats, and disgruntled or happy students began taking their place.  
  
"Um....Kamiya Kaoru...Takani Megumi...Seta Soujiro.." Kenshin smirked at as Soujiro faked a smile at his new seat. He grinned cheekily at Sansoke, hoping that they would be together. "Oh and the last member of this group is...Himura Kenshin." Kenshin felt his heart drop through his stomach as he looked in disgust at his new table. Soujiro smiled happily at him, knowing that he wouldn't be the only one suffering until the next seat change. Kenshin dragged his feet and bag to the table, and plopped into his seat, not looking at the two girls. He listened to the teacher announce the names for the next table, ignoring the sniggers across from him.  
  
"At this table...Sagara Sansoke," His friend smiled at him as he took the seat next to him.  
  
"These sure are some hell of seats eh Kenshin?" He winked at him and then turned around, eager to hear his tablemates.  
  
"Makimachi Misao, Myojin Yahiko, and Kamagata Yumi." Kaoru's other bouncy friend, a young looking boy, and a rather slutty looking girl took their places around Sansoke. Sansoke looked happily at Yumi, as Misao looked enviously at the next table, where Mrs. Watannabe was announcing the last people left. Makoto Shishio, Shinomori Aoshi, Yukishiro Tomoe, and Kiyosato Akira sat down. The class started, and it wasn't long before the teasing from Kaoru and Megumi started too.  
  
"I think I'm going to have fun at detention today," Kaoru smirked at Kenshin. Kenshin felt anger surging through him, and he longed to punch Kaoru. However, he didn't hit girls unless forced too, and plus, he didn't want to risk getting suspended. Megumi smiled evilly towards Kenshin before replying. "Why of course Kaoru, why wouldn't it be?" And so it went on, with Soujiro whispering to Kenshin to ignore them every once in awhile. Kenshin grimaced and tried to, rushing out of the classroom gratefully when the lunch bell rang. Outside, Soujiro, Sansoke, Aoshi, and Shishio were already waiting for him. On the other side of the door, Yumi, Megumi, Tae, Tomoe, and Misao were waiting for Kaoru. As Kenshin stepped out of the doorway, his shoulder was shoved painfully into the doorframe. Struggling to get out, he didn't notice the person who had shoved him in the first place. Finally falling out into the open air, he whirled around angrily.  
  
"What was that for?!" he yelled, finally noticed who his attacker was. His body stiffened as he turned away. "Leave me alone Kaoru," he growled. "I've had enough of you to fill me in throughout the school year." He started walking very fast towards the cafeteria, almost running. Kaoru smirked at his back.  
  
"Running away now are we?" She grinned. "That's not going to do anything for you." She turned to her friends and walked in the other direction, leaving Kenshin's shocked friends behind him. Sano sprinted after Kenshin, catching up with him and twirling him around to face him.  
  
"Are you okay Kenshin?" he asked, shocked at the change in his new friend. Kenshin's face had gone magenta, the scar on his left cheek was turning purple with the blood pulsing up and down the jagged lines. Kenshin sagged in his friend's hands, and then fell to the ground abruptly. Picking himself up, he stumbled away, with the others following him behind. Even Soujiro looked worried.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Kenshin?" Soujiro called after him, wondering if they should follow him or not. "I'm fine!" he snapped, and left. Kaoru had come back to get her book, and she hid behind the lockers, listening to the conversation. She peered around sadly, and bent down to get her books, but she slipped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Why am I so mean to him?" she whispered tearfully to herself. She sat against the wall, ignoring the calls of Misao.  
  
"Kaoru? Kaoru!!?" Her head popped out from around the lockers. "Are you okay Kaoru?" She bit her lip and kneeled down to her level. Kaoru didn't meet her gaze, and Misao was instantly worried. She pulled Kaoru up to her feet, and was shocked to find that she had tears running down her face. "Kaoru...? Does this have to do with Kenshin?" Kaoru looked at her friend, managing to make out a few words between her sobs.  
  
"Yes...." she gulped, falling into the small girl's embrace.  
  
"Well in that case Kaoru, it better not be because you like him," came an icy voice from behind them. Kaoru froze and turned around, realizing who it was.  
  
"You!" she gasped. 


	2. Big Surprises

The World's Upside Down  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys!! :D I'm glad you guys like it ^^ anyways, im soooooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long o.O I got grounded twice so I havn't had a chance to write...T_T  
  
Warning: Swearing, OOC ^^  
  
Chapter 2: Big Surprises  
  
Kaoru felt her jaw drop as she realized who it was. "You!" she gasped, staggering backwards.  
  
"Yes me," Tomoe smiled evilly, which did not match her usually sweet tempered face. "Stay away from Kenshin you bitch." Misao gasped and stepped forward, glaring.  
  
"Don't talk to Kaoru that way!! It's not her fault if you're a jealous power hungry baka!" She slapped Tomoe across the face, and grabbed Kaoru's arm. Tomoe turned her face to the side the moment she had seen Misao's hand being raised. She closed her eyes and winced on impact. She could just feel the blood rushing to her cheek as it turned maroon. When she opened her eyes, Misao was already dragging a very shocked Kaoru.  
  
"You're not at the top of the school anymore Kaoru!! My father's the new principal and we'll see who gets Kenshin then!!" She yelled after her before clutching her cheek and turning away. And all of this happened right in front of the shocked Akira, who had come back to find Kenshin's hair tie.  
  
Kenshin wandered around aimlessly, looking for something to do. He didn't plan on going to any of the rest of his classes, for fear that he would see Kaoru. His flaming red hair fell beside his shoulders, as his hair had come undone when he'd rushed away for lunch. He crumpled against a tree, feeling helpless. He lifted his head, and saw Akira walking towards him. Kenshin turned his head, letting his hair cover his face. He didn't really want to talk to anybody right now. He couldn't help feeling that he had loved Kaoru before, but the fact that they were only juniors and that he had moved here from the other end of Japan didn't help. He needed time alone to think about him. Akira had reached him by now, and slumped down on the tree trunk beside Kenshin. "Hey man," he said. Kenshin lifted his head a bit, and saw Akira holding out his hair band. "Thanks," he mumbled, taking it and sweeping his hair back in a ponytail, revealing his scar. Akira flinched a little and then looked at him seriously. "Do you like Tomoe?" he asked, treading on dangerous waters. Kenshin looked up surprised, and shook his head. "Not in any way." He announced. Akira's smile relaxed and Kenshin searched his face for answers. "Why...?" He asked, suddenly suspicious. Akira's smile faltered a bit, and he dropped his head before looking Kenshin in the eye. "Well I went back to get your hair band and I saw uhh...Misao, Kaoru, and Tomoe..." He trailed off before finding his voice again. "Apparently Kaoru had had a breakdown or something, and Tomoe reacted rather strangely. Kenshin looked up and stared at him. "Tomoe likes you Kenshin...but please don't lead her on okay?" Kenshin smiled at him and nodded. "Why would I do that?! I don't even like her, I like..." he stopped suddenly, unwilling to tell anybody just yet. Akira smirked at him. "You don't need to tell me. I think I already know. Anyways, if you're ever with Tomoe, throw in a word or two about me okay?" A light bulb suddenly went off in Kenshin's head. "Ooohhh.... I got it." he smirked back, making Akira blush slightly. Akira looked away, his cheeks still turning red. "Come on, want to go to my place? I don't feel much like going to the rest of my classes either." he winked at Kenshin, who laughed. "Alright, if you insist. Are Sano, Soujiro, Aoshi, and Shishio gonna be there?" He asked. He got up, and suddenly gasped. "DAMN I FORGOT!!" Akira shot up and looked around. "What? What'd you forget?" Akira looked at him curiously. Kenshin groaned and sank back onto the ground. "I have detention today!!!!" Kenshin hit his head against the tree bark. Akira laughed and fell onto the ground. "Man, would I hate to be you today!!!" He choked, before shutting up under Kenshin's murderous stare. His eyes flashed angrily, and he pushed himself off the ground. "I'm going to detention. That bitch isn't going to bother me anymore." Akira nodded thoughtfully before getting up. "Whatever you say Kenshin," he laughed. "Come on, let's get you to Saitoh's room." He and Kenshin grinned at each other, and set off across the wide campus.  
  
Kenshin strolled into Room 37 and smirked at Saitoh Hajime, who glared right back. "You're late Mr. Himura." He growled, advancing on him like a wolf would on an unsuspecting rabbit. Kaoru was already seated at her desk, and Kenshin squinted at her. Something was different, she didn't seem as...evil as before. "Get to your seat!" he barked, and Kenshin scurried to do his bidding. Mr. Hajime returned to the front of the room, and smiled evilly at the two. "Now, I'm going to go run copies for tomorrow's class. When I come back, I expect the room to be sparkling clean. If there's any blood on the floor and you two are gone, I'll assume what happened." He strode to the door, and left with a slam. Kenshin sighed and grabbed a duster off a desk. He walked over to the bookcase and started dusting. He had finished the whole bookcase when he realized that Mr. Hajime probably wouldn't be back anytime soon. Meanwhile, Kaoru was busily working on the desks, scrubbing them with soap and water before using a towel to dry them off. He looked at her for a moment. She looked really good when she was working. Her hair was tied up in a half bun half ponytail, but a few bangs still fell forward. She wasn't wearing the school uniform anymore, she was wearing a pretty white sweater, and she had the sleeves pushed up. She was wearing tight fitting jeans now, and they showed off her form very well. Suddenly she stopped, aware that he was watching her. "What?" she asked in a gentle voice, unlike the one that had just mocked him this morning. He staggered into the bookcase, shocked, as she looked at him reprovingly. "Uh...nothing," he rushed, stabling the bookcase. He blushed and went back to work on the sinks, as Kaoru went back to the desks. Unable to keep it quiet any longer, he blurted out. "Did you live in Tokyo before?" Kaoru stared at him. "Um...yeah...for about a year while my dad was teaching at another dojo..." she looked at him. "How did you know?" He blushed furiously, his face now matching his red hair. "Nothing..." he mumbled, and scrubbed the sinks ferociously. Now it was Kaoru's turn to stare at him. He red hair fell over his face, his sleeves were pushed up to reveal muscular tan arms. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned in the front, showing part of his perfectly tanned chest. Kaoru couldn't deny it, he was hot! Kenshin felt her stare and blushed, trailing his sleeve through the soapy water. Kaoru blushed to match Kenshin, and started drying off her desks. When they were finally through with the classroom, they both gathered their stuff and left.  
  
Kenshin stepped off the curb as his limo drove up. A chauffeur came out, and opened the door for him. Kenshin nodded carelessly and threw his bag in before climbing in the car himself. He stretched out on the plush seats before changing out of the ugly school uniform. Soon, he was in white sneakers, baggy jeans, and a navy blue sweatshirt. As the limo drove up to his house, he stuffed his uniform into his backpack and got ready to go inside. The car finally came to a complete stop, and the chauffeur opened his door. He stepped out and breathed deeply in the sharp November air. He walked through the garage and stepped inside his magnificent home. Richly furnished carpet and furniture surrounded the room, and a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. "I'm home Hiko!!" He called, throwing his bag on a couch and heading towards the kitchen. His guardian strode out of another room. Hiko Seijuurou was a strong man, tall and dark. Many ladies were attracted to him, but he had eyes for no one. Long dark hair fell past his shoulders, and he was always wearing an old fashioned cloak, and he always had a mysterious air around him. Hiko wasn't Kenshin's father, but rather a guardian. Nobody but them two knew if they were related or not, and it looked like it would be staying that way. Hiko growled at him. "Baka, don't throw your bag on the floor." Kenshin glared back, and threw his bag upstairs. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Hiko strode magnificently to the door as Kenshin continued his way to the Kitchen. He had just gotten out a sandwich when Hiko came back in, with somebody else behind him. "Kenshin!" he boomed. "You can at least tell me when you're having company!" Kenshin stared at him. "But I'm not..." Hiko glared right back, and stepped aside, revealing....Tomoe...? Kenshin choked and fell over. 


	3. Good Old Times

The World's Upside Down  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A/N: Sorry about last time, the paragraphs were a bit messed up...o.O I'll be sure to fix that this time. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews you guys!! :D By the way, I think I'm gonna change my updating days...I'll be updating randomly, but I'll update at least once a week....i hope ^^  
  
Warnings: OOC, swearing, the usual :P  
  
Chapter 3: Good Old Times  
  
"Kenshin!! Come here Kenshin!! I found one!!" A cute little girl around 5years old jumped across the small creek, holding something in her pudgy hands. A boy with fiery red long hair tied back jumped onto a rock and peered into her hands.  
  
"Wow Kaoru!! You found one!!" He jumped gleefully in the air and slipped, falling into the cold water. Kaoru laughed and laughed before slipping and falling on Kenshin. The tiny fish in her hands sailed through the air into the creek, where it swam furiously to get away from the pair. After what seemed like an eternity, the laughter subsided and they helped each other up, little fits of giggles still escaping from their little bodies.  
  
"Come on Kenshin, I think we should go home. It's getting dark." Kaoru climbed onto the grassy bank, holding out a hand for him. He groaned good- naturedly and took her hand, also pulling himself onto the grass. He rolled around for awhile before settling in and staring up at her.  
  
"You're my bestest friend Kaoru," he grinned. His sopping wet red hair fell in front of his eyes, which he tried to blow back. Kaoru giggled at him, and rolled over to join him.  
  
"I hope we always stay friends okay?" Her bright eyes shined through the disappearing daylight, and Kenshin was captivated by her stare. He nodded and pushed him off of her. He laughed and got up, helping Kaoru up as well.  
  
"Come on, let's go home!! I'm tired!" Kaoru whined and shot out through the falling dark. Kenshin sighed and chased after her, both of them sprinting until they reached the front steps of Kaoru's house. Kenshin's house was conveniently right next-door. The two tired little children trudged up the steps of their own houses, and waved goodbye before going into their homes and getting ready for a good night's rest.  
  
Kenshin slept well, and by the next day, he was fresh and ready for another fun day of play. He wrote a note in his little school boy handwriting that said, "Kaoru, play" and a huge smiley face, leaving it on the table for his mom. He rushed outside and suddenly stood stock still. A huge moving van was parked backwards at Kaoru's house. He felt his jaw drop, and he darted quickly between the huge men carrying crates to find Kaoru. He found her sitting on the front porch, crying.  
  
"Kaoru!!!" he yelled, hugging her. "Where are you guys moving to!?!!?" Sobs escaped Kaoru, her shoulders shuddering. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes, and gasped.  
  
"AMERICA KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KENSHIN SNAP OUT OF IT BAKA!!!" Kenshin was shaken widely awake. He groaned and cracked open one eyelid. Hiko was standing over him, for once looking worried. Tomoe was beside him, her face much paler than usual, and that was saying something. His body twitched slightly. He sat up and looked around, rubbing his head.  
  
"Wha...What happened...?" He glanced up, and he saw that he was sitting against the kitchen counter. Tomoe flew into his arms.  
  
"Thank god I was sooooooo worried!!!!!!!!!!!" She gasped, using a high pitched and very annoying voice. Kenshin found himself being crushed against her breasts. He gasped for air and pushed her away. Hiko smirked and sniggered, trying to stifle his laughs. Kenshin glared at him and stood up, outraged.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here anyways!?" He shouted. Tomoe backed away fearfully, and her mouth opened, trying to make excuses.  
  
"I...I...I was just trying to.." she whispered meekly. Kenshin cut her off with a stony glare. Tomoe shivered and crawled backwards again, hitting the cabinet behind her. Hiko glared disapprovingly at Kenshin, and strode over powerfully, emitting a sense of tyranny. He promptly slapped Kenshin upside the head, and pulled Tomoe up onto her feet. He ushered her into another room, and came back. Kenshin had collapsed against the counter, thinking about what he had just dreamed. It had felt so real...yet...it couldn't be possible.  
  
"Dammit!!" he growled, smacking his fist into the marble counter. Hiko leaned against the doorway, watching his pissed off kid pound the marble (and his knuckles) into pulp.  
  
"Pounding the counter into pulp isn't going to explain what just happened," Hiko said in a deadly tone. Kenshin turned around slowly, wincing as his bloody knuckles brushed past the edge. He snarled at Hiko, and then stomped off, slamming the kitchen door as he went. Hiko sighed and went into the living room to comfort her.  
  
Kaoru slammed the door to her room and jumped onto her bed, pounding it with her fists. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she could taste the salty liquid in her mouth. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she couldn't understand her emotions.  
  
"Damn it!! Why!?!?!" she cried, shoving her face into the pillow, saturating it with her tears. Her mother knocked on the door. She had heard her poor daughter come home, and had been worried about her little Kaoru for sometime.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" She opened the door cautiously and peered inside. Kaoru hiccuped, and shouted.  
  
"Leave me alone!!! Get out of my room!!" she kicked her blankets off the ground and turned to face the wall. Her mother walked over to her bed, unsure of what to do. She sat down on the side, and patted her daughter, a bit bewildered.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru? Come on, talk to me." Kaoru whirled around, and her mother was taken aback. Kaoru's red bloodshot eyes displayed anger and fury.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" she screamed, shoving her mom off of her bed. Shocked and hurt, Mrs. Kamiya stumbled backwards. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS!!!" She got off her bed and shoved her mom backwards out of her room, slamming the door behind her. Kaoru's mirror was hanging behind her door, and it slightly cracked when the door slammed. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and stood stock-still, shocked. Her beautiful sleek hair was ruffled and messed up, no longer hanging majestically by her shoulders. Her eyes were raging and desperate, puffy and swollen from crying. Tear streaks ran down her face, and her lips were swelling, after biting her lip so much.  
  
"Oh my god..." Kaoru sank to the ground, reaching out a finger to touch her reflection. "What have I become...?" She whispered to herself. 


	4. A Painful Remembrence

The World's Upside Down  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!! I'm glad you like my story so much ^^" Sorry about the short chapter last time, I wanted to update XD There are a lot of unanswered questions, so I'll try to answer them in this chapter.  
  
Warnings: Swearing, OOC....must i say more?  
  
Chapter 4: A Painful Remembrance  
  
Tomoe looked up twitching as Hiko walked into the room. She shivered at the thought of what just happened, and curled into a ball on the couch. He sat down on the other couch, staring into her for a few moments as if he had x-ray vision.  
  
"So why are you here Miss Yukishiro?" He asked, an unvoiced tone searching for something in her. She blinked her beautiful eyes, wiping away the last of the tears.  
  
"I uh...was worried about Kenshin. After 2nd period, he didn't go to any of his classes." She replied shakily, not wanting Hiko to know why she had really come. However, it hadn't been in her plans to get yelled at. Hiko nodded thoughtfully, his eyes scanning her face for any hint of lying.  
  
"Well as you've most likely noticed, Kenshin is a bit traumatized right now. Perhaps you should come back later." He finally said, rising to his feet. Tomoe bit her lip and also got up, her knees knocking together.  
  
"Um...Thank you for your kindness Mr. Seijuurou. I can show myself out." She stumbled out the door, glad to be out of the stuffy house and into fresh air. She pressed a button on her belt, and a limo soon pulled into the driveway. She ran to her car and then commanded her driver to take her home straight away. Inside the house, Hiko turned away to go to comfort Kenshin, still not trusting this Tomoe girl.  
  
The bell rang as Kaoru hurried into her classroom. She carefully avoided the gaze of Kenshin and Tomoe, and took her regular seat by Misao. Kenshin looked at her unsurely, not knowing what to do. Kaoru was once again well groomed, not looking like she had ever had any feathers ruffled. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail today, red streaks weaving between the strands of hair. She looked pretty sporty today, despite the fact that she was wearing her uniform. Her sleeves had been rolled up, her skirt looked like a tennis skirt. Her tie hung carelessly about, giving her a laid back look. Kenshin tried not to stare, but he found himself staring at her face. So pure...yet she could be so evil. Her beautiful chocolaty brown eyes seemed tired, and were sort of red, as if she had been crying awhile ago. Suddenly, he whipped his head around. Tomoe hurriedly shoved her face in a book, and he glared at her. He didn't even know why he himself felt so angry at her, except for what Akira had told him.  
  
"Alright class, get started on your assignment." Saitoh started erasing the lesson, which was a very rare thing as he usually taught right up to the bell, sometimes going overtime. The class rustled papers, hurrying to get a textbook and finish their homework. Sano strolled over, smirking at Kenshin as he came. Kenshin laughed and got up on the top of his desk, ready to ask Sano a question. He saw Misao look longingly at Aoshi, and Sano laughed, bringing a lot of attention on him. Smirking at the class, he waved cockily and then sat down next to Kenshin.  
  
"So, what'd you think of yesterday?" Sano grinned. Kenshin laughed, knowing perfectly well what he meant. He decided to play along, and smiled.  
  
"Why what do you mean Sano? Nothing happened yesterday." He grinned malevolently and nodded at Kaoru, who was bent over her work. Sano winked at him, and went back to his work. Next to them, Misao bounced over, her eyes traveling from Kaoru's new hair color and her face.  
  
"Hey Kaoru," she whispered, poking her in the shoulder. Misao climbed into the desk next to Kaoru's. She looked up distractedly and Misao dropped her arm.  
  
"What?" she whispered, so tired that she looked like she was going to drop down dead. Misao looked concerned.  
  
"Are you okay Kaoru?" She leaned closer, studying the bags under her eyes and the paleness of her face.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Kaoru brushed off, slightly annoyed by the question. "What do you want?" Misao's usually cheerful disposition dropped down a notch. She shook her and dragged her feet back to her seat. Kaoru watched her go and sighed, somehow feeling guilty. She returned to her history homework, and was soon embossed in the difficulty of it. Kenshin had been watching all this, and he felt quite disturbed. Kaoru hadn't said something mean to him all day, and she didn't look that great, but still very beautiful. Soujiro walked over, and sat down next to them.  
  
"What happened to Kaoru?" he asked. Although most people didn't know it, Kaoru and Soujiro had been the best of friends since she had moved here. They didn't talk much in public.  
  
"I don't know," Kenshin said distractedly. "Why don't you go ask her?" Soujiro managed to keep his smile on, even through Sano's next comment.  
  
"Why are you so interested anyways?" he sniggered. Soujiro deftly whacked him over the head, and then walked over to Kaoru. Quite a few people's heads turned, all watching him. He walked over, and occupied Misao's previous seat.  
  
"Hey Kaoru-dono," he smiled, in a voice so soft that only them to could hear it. Kaoru looked up and managed to put on a smile. Kenshin glared at Soujiro, for some reason feeling jealous.  
  
"Hey," she replied softly. "How many times have I told you? Don't call me dono, its too...official." Her smile grew a bit wider while Soujiro laughed and tilted his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono," he grinned. Kaoru laughed, and turned towards him. "Actually I wanted to ask you something...." Kaoru cocked her head inclining, waiting for him to go on. He paused, unsure of how to word his question. "Are you feeling okay towards Kenshin-san?" Kaoru sighed and glanced in his direction.  
  
"I don't know...do you know if Kenshin ever lived in Tokyo?" She looked at him curiously, her bright eyes shining. He stuttered and thought for a second.  
  
"I think so..." He eyeballed her and his grin grew wider. "Oh...I see..." He winced as Kaoru hit him over the head.  
  
"It's not like that!!!" she glared. Soujiro smiled cheerfully and shrugged. He looked at her and whispered.  
  
"Well keep your chin up okay jouchan? I'd hate to see you cry," he grinned and then went back to his seat. Kenshin glared at him and grabbed his sleeve, his lavender eyes turning amber, looking for answers.  
  
"Just tell me HOW exactly do you know her this well!?" he spat out through clenched teeth. A trace of panic flashed across Soujiro's face before the usual smile came again.  
  
"We're really close friends Kenshin," he smiled. "We have been ever since she moved here a few years ago." He freed himself of Kenshin's die- hard grip and brushed himself off casually. Kenshin's eyes flamed and a vein on his hand started to show. Then, suddenly it was over. He relaxed and his eyes turned back to the regular purple. His eye twitched slightly and he fell back in his seat as the bell rang. "Don't sweat it Kenshin," Soujiro said as he offered a hand. Kenshin put on his backpack as the rest of the group swept by.  
  
"Come on man we have Chem remember?" Sano laughed and whacked him over the head. Kenshin's mood was considerably lightened and he smiled at them wearily as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah....chem..." He laughed and was gone. A female figure watched from the shadows, clutching her books to her chest.  
  
"What happened yesterday Kenshin..?" she whispered tearfully, watching the crowd move down the hall. "What made you like that?" She stepped out from the shadows, and looked up. Kaoru's form was in front of her. The pair snarled at each other like two dogs ready to face off, but Misao hurriedly tugged Kaoru's shoulder. She sneered at Tomoe and then walked off, wondering why she hated Tomoe so bad.  
  
'No I'm not jealous!!' she thought to herself, shaking her head to get rid of the thought. 'Then why does your heart quicken every time you see his lavender eyes..?" a voice smirked. 


	5. Confronting Old Memories

The World's Upside Down 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A/N: **Yay!! More and more people are reviewing my stories!! :D I'm so happy...haha XD yeah...I also started a RK vamp fic called "As the Fangs Glisten" so go check that out too :P It's really dramatic and gets angsty later on. Yup...onto the story ^^" Also, I feel sOOOO **GUILTY **that i havnt been updating X_X IM sooo sorrryyy I've been so busy lately o.O But now I'm having a 4 day weekend so I'm updating ^^"

**Ymir-chan: **Don't worry, you're not wrong about the friends thing ^^

**Naiya-Metsuki:** Thanks for telling me ^^" I wasn't quite sure about Kaoru's eyes...I should've looked it up ^^"   But then again I was watching a Kenshin DVD and her eyes were blue AND brown..hmm...

Chapter 5: Confronting Old Memories

            "Kaoru-dono!" She whipped her head around, whip lashing the poor people around her with her hair.  She smiled and waved to Soujiro, who was rushing to catch her, accidentally crashing into a few people.  He finally caught up with her, and he walked with her, still slightly panting and that huge smile still plastered on his face.

"What's up Soujiro?" she asked kindly, letting him catch his breath.  He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little paper, folded into eighths.  Questions in her eyes, she took the paper from him and stared at him.

"Who's it from?" she asked, starting to unfold the paper, her slender fingers moving rapidly.  At her side, Soujiro only smiled and stopped walking, melting into the throng of people around them.  "Soujiro...?" She turned around, and found that he wasn't there anymore.  "Damn it sou...Why do you keep doing that?" she muttered under her breath as she unfolded the paper all the way and started to read.

_Hey Kaoru,_

_                        Please meet me by the left bleachers today afterschool.  There's something I really need to talk to you about, and I have a feeling you've been wondering about it too.  If you don't come, I'll know what happened. Thanks._

            The note was unsigned, and Kaoru felt a pang of annoyance.  It was most likely Sano playing a trick on her or maybe even Tomoe.  However, there was an unwritten emotion in between the lines, and she had to admit that she felt curious.  _I'll get you Sou..._ she grinned, thinking to herself.  She walked into her last class, Oral Composition, and began to look forward to this meeting with the unknown stranger.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

            Kaoru rushed out of class, grinning at the thought of the weekend before her.  She stopped in front of the entrance to the bleachers, and took out the note.  Hesitating, she started walking up the stairs, looking around for anybody she'd know.  She saw somebody sitting on the other side, and there was a flash of red. Shocked, she stopped. _It can't be Kenshin..._she thought, and her stride slowed, but eventually her feet led her to him.

            "Hey you came..." he smiled.  She stopped, feet ready to run.  He noticed and patted the seat next to him.  "Go ahead and sit down Kaoru, I'm not going to hurt you." She took off her backpack and sat down uncertainly.  

            "Why'd you want me to come?" she asked, her voice slightly quavering.  He sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  He looked around nervously, and looked straight into her eyes. She started, shocked.  He had soft lavender eyes, and these seemed slightly amberish around the edges, and gold flecks dotted his pupils.

            "Are you Kaoru Kamiya?" He asked plaintively, though it sounded like a stupid question to Kaoru herself.  She laughed nervously and shifted in her seat.

            "Of course I am!" She replied, her blue eyes blinking and looking intently at Kenshin.  He sighed and leaned back in his chair before saying something.

            "That means that when you were 5, you lived in Tokyo for a year or two before moving to America," he said in a quiet voice, his tone deadly serious.  She nodded, and thought, _How does he know...?" _ She kept her question silent though.  "That also means that...You were the best friend I ever had." Kaoru's mouth dropped.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

            Soujiro waited at the bus stop. A little bit worried, he checked his watch. He hoped that Kenshin and Kaoru hadn't killed each other on the bleachers.  He looked around, and sighed.  He reopened his book and soon became engrossed in its contents.  He was another 30 pages away when he heard somebody call his name.

            "Sou!!" A girl yelled. Soujirro took his nose out of the book and turned his head.  He smiled really big and put his book away before standing up and waving.  

            "Kaoru-dono! You had me scared! I thought that you and Himura-san had killed each other."  He laughed and turned as the bus slowed to a stop in front of them.  Kaoru laughed and smiled sheepishly. 

            "No, though I thought I was going to.  You know it turns out we um...met before." She blushed as Soujiro cast her a glance.  

            "I know. After hearing both sides of you two's stories, I figured you were the same people.  I didn't want to interfere though." He laughed. "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono." Kaoru waved it off.

            "It's okay," she smiled, climbing onto the bus.  "But I think we're okay now." Soujiro's smile widened.

            "That's great! Now maybe my two best friends can be best friends too!" Soujiro gave the driver a few coins and then climbed into the seat beside her. Kaoru laughed at his fantasies.  She gave him a playful whack over the head.

            "You always think everything's a movie or a fairytale sou, you're so stupid!" She laughed.  He looked slightly hurt but he couldn't keep up his act for long.

            "Yeah and maybe you guys will fall in love and it'll be all dramatic and I'll be best man at your wedding!" He grinned.  Kaoru laughed and smiled at him.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

            Kenshin lay on his bed, exhausted and worn out.  What a turn his live had taken in the past week!! He had gone from a virtual nobody to the old best friend of the school rebel. And she was a girl!! He smiled at himself.  Kaoru had gone from a cute little girl to a hot chick.  But he wasn't to let her know that.  He turned, facing his pillow.  He grinned into it, half dreaming.  

            "Kenshin! Dinnertime!" Kenshin's maid rang a bell in his doorway and he snapped wide awake.

            "Alright, tell Hiko that I'll be right down. I'm going to go wash up." He stood up and headed to the bathroom. The maid nodded and left. Kenshin turned on the light in the bathroom. He looked at his tired self, and then turned on the faucet.  Cupping his hands to catch the water, he splashed it on his face.  Grabbing his towel, he wiped his face off and then ripped out his hairband.  He gathered his proud red hair back into a ponytail, and retied it.  He proceeded to go down, and closed the light.

            "Kenshin!" Hiko yelled. "You get your baka ass down here right now!!" Kenshin looked up, alarmed. Hurriedly, he clambered now the rest of the stairs.

            "Yes Uncle Hiko?" He asked sullenly.  His "uncle" stood threateningly at the bottom of the stairs. Kenshin stopped, and then glared at him. "What?"

            "Guess what I found out today," He growled, taking his sweet time up the stairs.  Kenshin gulped and tried to look innocent.

            "What?" He asked, widening his eyes while searching his mind for something he had done wrong.  He was now right across from Hiko, and he spotted weariness behind those blazing eyes.  

            "You're failing half your classes and you just got an F on your last science test."  Hiko's eyes flamed and roared at Kenshin.  "I got a phone call from your principal today," he smiled grimly.  Kenshin stared back at him.  This couldn't be possible!!  "So until you get your grades," his uncle continued, "You're going to be spending all of your free time studying. And no girls, though I doubt anybody would want you," he smirked, and then whipped down the stairs as he called back.  "Now come eat your dinner before you go study."   Kenshin growled as he stomped down the stairs, hoping dinner might bring a change to his day.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

            "Mom?" Kaoru called tentatively.  She could hear her mother making dinner in the kitchen, and the delicious smell of her favorite miso soup wafted through the doorway.  She intook her breath, and started towards the kitchen, hoping to make up.  "Mom?" she called again.  She entered the kitchen, and looked around.  There was a hot pot of soup on the stove, and there looked like there was something in the microwave.  There was a note on the counter.  Kaoru walked forward to read it, and she plopped down on a chair as she held the piece of paper in her hands.

            _My dear Kaoru,_

_                        I still remember when you were 5, just a little girl, throwing such a big tantrum about moving to America.  Once you were there, you began to love it, but you began to change in other ways too.  Now I guess you have reached a turning point, and I feel that if I must get hurt for it, so be it.  If you feel that there is no need for us to interact, then that would be okay too.  I'll just pretend that you don't exist, and you can pretend that I don't exist.  This way, we won't hurt each other, and we can live in piece._

_                                                Love, Mom_

_PS: there's hot soup on the stove, and your dinner in the microwave._

            Kaoru looked down at the note in shock.  She hadn't expected her mom to finally break down.  The blowout yesterday was simply a tantrum, but it had done more harm then she thought.  Tears stung her eyes, and angrily, she wiped them away.  She got up tentatively and looked through the house.  She took slow steps up the stairs, her hand grasped tightly on the wooden banister.  She stalked her way into her parents' room, and looked in.  Her mother was laying on the ground, her body crumpled against the bed.  

            "Mom!!!!" Kaoru gasped, rushing to her side. Her mother's face was pale and had a greenish tinge.  Kaoru ran to the phone and picked it up, her fingers moving fast. Nine.....one...one....


End file.
